Dirty Shoes
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night by a strange noise. You get out of bed to find out what it is. A Kendall one shot.


You wake up in the middle of the night by a strange noise. It was coming from the living room. You looked over at the sleeping blond next to you. He snored slightly and shifted in his sleep. You heard the same noise again and carefully, not to wake him up, got out of bed. One of Kendall's t-shirts lay on the floor, you pick it up and put it on.

The apartment you shared together with Kendall was pretty big. He insisted that you got a big apartment even though you was happy with the small apartment he lived in before. This was almost ridiculous.

You sneak out of the bed room and peek into the living room. It's really dark so you can't really see anything but you don't wanna turn all the lights on. The same weird noise again. What was it? Where did it come from?  
You walk over to the kitchen. Empty. Wait, hold on a minute. You notice a glass on the counter. You were pretty sure that you cleaned up before going to bed. Maybe Kendall got up during the night for a glass of water?  
You walk over to the bathroom. The lights are on. That's strange. The last person in here was Kendall and he would never leave the lights on. Environmentally conscious as he was. You turn off the lights and walk back to the living room. Then you freeze in the middle of a step.

A pair of muddy shoes lays on the floor. Definitely not yours and not Kendall's. Then you notice someone breathing. You know that it's not Kendall... Kendall's in the bedroom.  
You look closer and see that there is someone lying on the couch. Sleeping. You jump a bit and run back to the bedroom diving back in bed.

"Kendall! Kendall!" You whisper as you try to shake life into the sleeping blond. He grunts, turns over and smiles when he sees you.

"Hey, babe." He whispers. "What's wrong?" He asks when he see that you're upset. "Bad dream?" He hugs you. You push him away.

"Sshhh!" You nervously look over your shoulder at the door. "There is someone in the living room. He's sleeping on the couch." Kendall sits up and looks at the door.

"Are you sure?" You nod. "It's not one of the boys?" He asks. Logan, Carlos and James all have a spare key to your apartment and sometimes sleeps on the couch when they don't feel like going home. You shake your head.

"It's not one of the guys." You whisper and grab his hand. He squeezes you hand and pull the covers of him, revealing that he got nothing but boxers on. Normally you would have smiled and watched him get dressed, but right now you were way too scared to enjoy the moment. He put a pair of sweat pants on and a tank top laying on floor.

"I'll go and check." He says. You get up.

"I'll go with you." He shakes his head and strokes your cheek.

"No, you stay here. If it's bad you'll call the police." He smiles at you and hands over his phone. You take it with a frown on your face.

"Be careful." You whisper and peek at him from the bedroom door. You send a quiet prayer that nothing bad will happen. Kendall disappears into the dark living room. You hear him but can't see him.

"Excuse me, sir..." You hear him say to whoever is lying on the couch. "Sir?" You hear a man grunt and mumble something. "Sir?"

"Huh? Wh-... WHOAH! WHAT THE FUCK!" The man screams. You hide behind the door frame and only peeks out. Your eyes have gotten used to the dark and you can see Kendall raising his arms in defense.

"H-hey! Calm down, man." He says. The man glares at him. His eyes try to concentrate at Kendall but you see it clearly. The man is drunk.

"What are you doing in my apartment, kid!" He yells and stands up. Kendall takes a step back and trips on the dirty shoes. He falls over and the man walk towards him. "What to hell are you doing in my apartment?! Do you wanna get killed?!" He raises his hand as if he's about to punch the blond boy.

"No!" You yell and run out and throw yourself in front of Kendall. Hugging him and covering him with your own body. "Please, no!" You sob and hide your face in Kendall's neck. The man looks surprised at you.

"Who the hell are you?!" He asks and scratches his head. Kendall hugs you and pat you on the back.

"Sir. There's gotta be a misunderstanding." He stutters. "T-this is our apartment." The man looks around. "I don't know how you got here but could you please leave? Your scaring my girlfriend." Kendall hugs you tighter and you peek up at the man. He looks confused.

"This... this isn't 43H?" He asks and looks around the apartment again. Kendall shakes his head.

"No. This is 53H." He says and stands up. You stand up as well but he never let's you go. You pull down the shirt you're wearing a little when you see that the man is obviously looking at your... behind.

"Oh? 53...H?" The man says but doesn't look away from you. Kendall notices and gets a little grouchy.

"Yes. Sir. 53H. How did you even get in here?" The man scratches his head again.

"The door wasn't locked... I think..." He says. Kendall looks at you. You shake your head in confusion.

"D-did I forget?" You say. Kendall looks back at the man who managed to take his eyes of you.

"Sir. I'm gonna ask you to leave. Now." Kendall says and nods at the door. The man who still seems a bit confused wobbles over to the door with the dirty shoes in his hands.

"Sorry, for the trouble." He says and walk out the door. As soon as he closes the door after himself you let go of Kendall and run to lock the door. Then you lean against it and slides to the floor. Kendall comes over and crouches next to you.

"Are you alright?" He asks and strokes away a strain of hair from you face. You nod. He smiles but then look you in the eyes with a very serious look. "Never do that again!" He says and grabs your arms.

"I'm sorry. I promise I will check the door before bed. Don't be mad at me." You say and frown. He sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm not talking about the door! Never, EVER, run out like that! What if he hurt you?!" He yells. You start to sob.

"But what if he hurt YOU? It would be my fault!" Kendall hugs you.

"It's not you fault. But please, don't do that again. I can't stand you getting hurt." He says. "Please don't cry..." You continue sobbing and he carries you back to the bedroom. "Babe, don't cry. We're all good now."

He takes off his clothes again and crawls back in bed next to you. He hugs you and hum on a song that you haven't heard before and strokes you hair. You turn to him and he smiles at you. You scoot closer and he kisses you forehead.  
He starts humming again and you fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
